Waking Up Together
by kbcountry37
Summary: PURE FLUFF! And Pure Karamel! After their reconciliation and defeat of Reign, Kara and Mon-El have a nice, quiet morning in bed cuddled up with each other. Written for my friend @emarasmoak on Tumblr for Karamel Secret Santa 2017.


Kara slowly woke up with the warmth of the yellow sun shining vibrantly through the windows of her apartment. She felt all warm and content under the comforter and the body heat of her boyfriend spooning behind her.

She can literally feel his breaths on her neck. She's become grateful for getting to wake up like this because just a year ago, she never thought she'd get this again. It was just a fleeting memory. A dream. One that surprising to her, has become a vibrant reality again.

She rarely gets moments like because of her hectic life as a reporter for Catco and Supergirl. Usually she's already out saving the world before the sun rises or James needs her at the office. So, she's more than content to cuddle down into the mattress and Mon-El's strong arms and body heat and go right back to sleep, as the world doesn't seem to need her at the moment.

Her movement must have stirred him awake because he tightened his embrace on her and kisses her lightly on the side of her neck. She sighs and says, "I'm sorry I woke you."

With sleep still clouding his voice, Mon-El says, "It's ok. This is the best way to wake up. My girl in my arms and no one needing us to save the world." He kisses her shoulder which is bare from the fact that she decided to sleep in one of Mon-El's plaid shirts last night, and they are at least three times too big for her.

"I love it when you wear my clothes." He says.

"I know. It's why I do it." She replies.

He sighs and pulls Kara closer to him and puts his mouth next to her ear. He kisses her temple and says, "Thank you, Kara. For taking me back. You really do have the most forgiving heart I've ever seen."

She reaches behind her and places her hand on his cheek. "After I realized what you did for me I couldn't ignore it any longer. I just couldn't deny you anymore. Yes, the lies hurt, but once you explained everything, I was just floored at the fact that you love me enough to start a whole organization to honor and preserve my legacy and your love for me, with every intention of finding your way back to stop me from dying. You really didn't intend the result that happened, did you?"

Mon-El sighs, "No, but I am glad it did. The plan blew up in my face. Not even Imra could stop my love for you from showing and I couldn't stop myself. I fought for seven years to get a plan together to get back to you and save you. The plan that was in place was scrapped the moment I saw you almost die. Knowing and seeing are different things, and I really just snapped. I knew then I had to do whatever it would take to save you, but also wanted you to know how much I still love you. How much I will always love you. That never changed. My love for you just grew, and I fought everyone to let me just get back to you. So, I could prove it to you. You are the only woman I have ever loved, Kara. The only woman I ever will love. I don't deserve you. I never have, but I am grateful and thank Rao every day that such an amazing, kind woman has it in her heart to love me. Even after all this time, I'm not perfect. I want to be for you, though. The perfect boyfriend, partner, and hero by your side. The one you desperately need and deserve."

Kara turns in Mon-El's arms and looks at him. Tears begin welling up in her eyes. Happy ones. "I don't need perfect, Mon-El. I just need you. Just so you know, you're a pretty amazing boyfriend and partner. And a damn good hero. Never question that. You impress me every day. You've more than earned your cape, Valor."

Mon-El takes his left hand and wipes the tears off her cheek. "Hey, what are the tears for?" He asks her.

"I'm so happy. Hearing you say that you want to try to be perfect for me. Hearing how you fought to get back to me. To save me. How scared you were. That your love for me only grew through the years. I'm just overwhelmed. I love you, Mon-El. You are the man of my dreams. I'm never letting you go again. At that time, the decision I made was one of the hardest in my life. I told Alex before you came back that I would do it again. Send you away like I did. However, if I had known then, what I know now, I probably would've sent you to spend time with Barry until we could've found a cure."

"You mean, you'd deny me founding the Legion?" Mon-El asks her in a shocked voice.

Kara sighs and laughs. "If it means I don't have to live with a shattered heart for almost a year, then yes. I know it sounds selfish, but I was miserable for a long time. All I wanted was to be in your arms again. To actually feel the touch of someone. I feel Alex, Winn, J'onn, and James when they hug me, but when you hug me, it's different. I'm guessing due to your super strength, I feel more than just a little brush, but a full hug. I missed that. I missed getting to touch someone and not be able to hurt them. I missed you. We have this connection that I can't even begin explain."

"Because we're both aliens, Kara. Not only aliens, but aliens of sister worlds. Even shared some of the same religion. I get it. Believe me, it's nice to be able to confide in someone about that again. Both our home worlds were beyond messed up, but I do promise that when you need to talk, I'm here. Ok?" Mon-El says.

Kara smiles at him. "You are an amazing man. Can I say that I'm jealous I didn't get to witness most of this development?"

Mon-El laughs. "Yes, but you always inspired me. I held onto that and my love for you and fought to teach others the legacy of the woman of my dreams, and to get their help in saving you from that monster."

Kara just smiles and cuddles into Mon-El's chest and eases back into sleep. With the rays of the yellow sun, that give both her and Mon-El their amazing powers, shining through the apartment she soaks in their warmth and the heat from Mon-El.

"Yeah, right here is the only place I want to be right now." She thinks to herself with a little sigh as she drifts back off to sleep.


End file.
